Mae Borowski
Margaret "Mae" Borowski is a twenty-year old girl and a resident of Possum Springs. Mae is seen as the typical rebellious, witty, and quirky adolescent. However, she is not one to be trifled with given that she will not hesitate to smash in any monster or wicked being with her trusty bat. While Mae seems normal, it is revealed that she possesses supernatural abilities granted to her by the Black Goat. These abilities are nothing major, however, as they are similar to Rose Lalonde's, and that is interacting or speaking with Eldritch beings mainly through her dreams. But unlike Rose, she does not accept this gift and sees it as more of a curse that has ruined her life. Appearance Mae is a girl with dark blue hair but has a tuft of it that is red implying she dyed it red at one point in her life. She has large red eyes, which she dislikes and refers to as "nightmare eyes." Her right ear is also notched from a dog attack while her left ear is pierced. Her attire consists of an orange shirt with long red sleeves. It has a slashed zero design in the center, which can be a symbol for the "non-binary" gender. Mae also has dark brown jeans and wears boots. According to several people, Mae is seen as an anthromorphic blue cat, possibly due to the strange gases that encompass Possum Springs, though these gases take the form of clouds but Mae along with all the residents perceive it as nothing. Personality Mae Borowski can be described as "unique" given that she can be erratic, blunt, and impulsive. She is snarky and at first, short with those around her, even stated by herself to be "a jerk." She can be quirky, witty and quite rebellious which more often than not gives a strange first impression towards those she meets for the first time. Despite this she is actually quite social and can engage in conversation with many people. People have even said that her personality is oddly, yet remarkably, endearing and likeable. However, she has had a troubled past, depression, and anger issues. Her emotional turmoil is later revealed to be byproducts of dissociation as well as anxiety. She has some trouble connecting to reality making her come across as bit cold and abrupt when talking. She also tends to lose herself to her scrambled thoughts repeatedly, including traveling off-topic and even forgetting what she was doing just a minute ago. As time progresses, she becomes a little more compassionate, on many occasions comforting others who don't feel they're quite worth much. Despite this, Mae's struggle against her dissociation and anxiety leaves her becoming quite depressed and mentally exhausted. This depression brought out a much more cynical side in Mae, to the point where she would even go so far as to pray for those she cares about to remain safe from her as she feels she is a danger to her friends and family. This inner battle replaced her sadness with anger and it caused her to lash out at others even though no one was at fault for these acts. Later, however, throughout her adventures with the Doctor, Mae was able to firmly hold onto reality and became a much better person in the process. This resulted in a version of Mae that many people who know her do not even recognize. Nevertheless, Mae ends up becoming humble, kind, and more responsible as well as mature, though she still retains her snarky, witty, and rebellious attitude. Mae is shown to be quite heroic and has even shown herself to be a capable leader given that she led the resistance against StrexCorp. Mae is also somewhat fearless and headstrong as she is not afraid to take on monstrous creatures that would easily rip her apart and take risks that would threaten her well-being. Even when injured Mae is still willing to fight, though she does know when to retreat after she realizes that she is in no shape to retaliate only to come back and continue the fight. She dislikes showing her emotions to monsters, and when facing beings like Bill Cipher or Doc Scratch she acts threatening and determined. When facing one of the Eternal Gods, even knowing what they could do to her, Mae is sarcastic, rude, and insulting. Powers and Abilities While at first Mae seems like she has no real special power due to being a normal human, it is revealed that she possesses the ability to Astral Project, possibly bestowed upon her by the Black Goat, which at first was she was capable of doing through dreams, thereby dream-walking, but later was able to expand her power through Courtney Crumrin's aid. Powers *'Astral Projection:' Mae has shown the ability to Astral Project, where one can separate their spirit from their body by entering a trance, although in her case it's mostly falling asleep. At first, however, she was only able to Astral Project through her dreams and exploring the outer and deeper regions of not just her mind but also the Dream World. Eventually, through training, she is able to Astral Project into the real world. *'Astral Premonition:' Through the use of her Astral Projection, Mae is able to gain knowledge of/from the future by actually traveling to the future in her astral form. However, this results in her having an extremely painful headache which often results in her losing consciousness afterwards. *'Dream Walking:' Mae has recently demonstrated the ability to Dream Walk, in where she is capable of entering the dreams of others. She can also fully explore her own dreams through her Astral Projection. *'Plansewalking:' Mae discovered that she can also enter other planes of existence, however, it becomes extremely taxing on her as she is not able to hold herself together for very long once entering a certain plane. As a result, once she enters inside a plane of existence, she can only perceive it as dark and gloomy as though it were nighttime. It is also how she was able to confront and communicate with some of the Eternal Gods. Abilities *'Agility: '''Outside of her powers of astral manipulation, Mae is also exceptionally talented in parkour as she is able to perform various stunts and flips while running across a neighborhood. She can even perfectly balance herself on the wires of utility poles. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Surprisingly, Mae is very proficient in hand-to-hand combat, including the use of blunt instruments like her baseball bat and knife fighting as well; she has subdued several human assailants with ease and has even bested physically more powerful creatures, often unarmed or equipped with only a blade or her baseball bat. *'Expert Knife Wielder/Knife Thrower:' While she prefers to user her bat, Mae is highly skilled with knives. She has used a variety of knives to successfully kill numerous counts of supernatural or extraterrestrial enemies. Mae is also a skilled knife thrower. She was able to throw a silver knife directly into Eide's heart from several feet away within seconds. *'Marksmanship:''' Even though she is not one to use guns, Mae is surprisingly well-versed with multiple types of firearms and is a talented marksman. She states that her father taught her how to use a gun at a young age mostly because she wanted to go hunting with him. Gallery mae_borowski_by_candelish-dbf89ak.png|Mae as an anthromorphic cat due to the effects of the Glow Cloud Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:Night in the Woods